ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden/Limited Lists
The following listed canon cards must be used in the following instructions depending on the category they are in; the only time they can not be used in are tournaments: *'Forbidden -' NO copies of a Forbidden card can be used in the Main Deck, Side Deck, or Extra Deck *'Limited -' Only ONE copy of a Limited card can be used in the Main Deck, Side Deck, or Extra Deck *'Semi-Limited -' Only TWO copies of a Semi-Limited card can be used in the Main Deck, Side Deck, or Extra Deck The following Forbidden/Limited Lists has been modified to match the Forbidden/Limited Lists for September 1, 2010. Each card name written in bold signifies its new status in each list. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 *Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 *Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 *Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 *Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 *Destiny Hero - Disk Commander 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディスクガイ」 *Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 *Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 *Magician of Faith 「聖なる魔術師(セイント・マジシャン)」 *Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Rescue Cat|'Rescue Cat']] 「レスキューキャット」 (From Limited) *Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Substitoad|'Substitoad']] 「イレカエル」 (From Unlimited) *Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 *Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 *Tsukuyomi 「月読命(つくよみ)」 *Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 *Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 *Yata-Garasu 「八汰烏(やたがらす)」 Spell Cards *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Brain Control|'Brain Control']] 「洗脳(せんのう)－ブレイン・コントロール－」 (From Limited) *Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 *Card of Safe Return 「生還の宝札」 *Change of Heart 「心(こころ)変(か)わり」 *Confiscation 「押収」 *Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 *Dimension Fusion 「次元融合」 *Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 *Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Heavy Storm|'Heavy Storm']] 「大(おお)嵐(あらし)」 (From Limited) *Last Will 「遺言状」 *Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 *Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 *Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 *Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 *Premature Burial 「早(はや)すぎた埋葬(まいそう)」 *Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 *Snatch Steal 「強奪」 *Temple of the Kings 「王家の神殿」 *The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 Trap Cards *Crush Card Virus 「死(し)のデッキ破壊(はかい)ウイルス」 *Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 *Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 *Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 *Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 *Sixth Sense 「第六感」 *Time Seal 「刻の封印」 Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」 *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷(ひょう)結(けっ)界(かい)の龍(りゅう) ブリューナク」 *Card Trooper 「カードガンナー」 *Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 *Elemental Hero Stratos 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ(エレメンタルヒーロー)エアーマン」 *Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 *Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「剣闘獣(グラディアルビースト)ベストロウリィ」 *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 *Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 *Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 *Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 *Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 「ライトロード・サモナー　ルミナス」 *Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 *Mezuki 「馬頭鬼(めずき)」 *Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 *Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 *Necroface 「ネクロフェイス」 *Necro Gardna 「ネクロ・ガードナー」 *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「Ｎ･グランモール」 *Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 *Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 *Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 *Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 *Sangan 「クリッター」 *Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 *Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 *Tragoedia 「トラゴエディア」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier|'Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier']] 「氷(ひょう)結(けっ)界(かい)の龍(りゅう) トリシューラ」 (From Unlimited) Spell Cards *Advanced Ritual Art 「高等儀式術」 *Allure of Darkness 「闇(やみ)の誘(ゆう)惑(わく)」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Black Whirlwind|'Black Whirlwind']] 「黒い旋風」 (From Semi-Limited) *Burial from a Different Dimension 「異次元からの埋葬」 *Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 *Charge of the Light Brigade 「光の援軍」 *Cold Wave 「大寒波」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Dark Hole|'Dark Hole']] 「ブラック・ホール」 (From Forbidden) *Destiny Draw 「デステニー ・ ドロー」 *Emergency Teleport 「緊急(きんきゅう)テレポート」 *Foolish Burial 「おろかな埋葬(まいそう)」 *Future Fusion 「未来(みらい)融合(ゆうごう)－フューチャー・フュージョン」 *Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Infernity Launcher|'Infernity Launcher']] 「インフェルニティガン」 (From Unlimited) *Level Limit - Area B 「レベル制限Ｂ地区」 *Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 *Megamorph 「巨大化」 *Mind Control 「精神操作」 *Monster Gate 「モンスターゲート」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Monster Reborn|'Monster Reborn']] 「死者蘇生」 (From Forbidden) *One for One 「ワン・フォー・ワン」 *Overload Fusion 「オーバーロードフューション」 *Reasoning 「名(めい)推(すい)理(り)」 *Reinforcement of the Army 「増援」 *Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 *Swords of Revealing Light 「光の護封剣」 Trap Cards *Call of the Haunted 「リビングデッドの呼(よ)び声(こえ)」 *Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 *Gravity Bind 「グラヴィティ・バインド－超重力の網－」 *Magical Explosion 「マジカル・エクスプロージョン」 *Mind Crush 「マインドクラッシュ」 *Mirror Force 「聖(せい)なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 *Return from the Different Dimension 「異(い)次(じ)元(げん)からの帰(き)還(かん)」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Royal Oppression|'Royal Oppression']] 「王宮の弾圧」 (From Semi-Limited) *Solemn Judgment 「神の宣告」 *The Transmigration Prophecy 「転生の予言」 *Torrential Tribute 「激(げき)流(りゅう)葬(そう)」 *Trap Dustshoot 「ダスト・シュート」 *Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Chaos Sorcerer|'Chaos Sorcerer']] 「カオス・ソーサラー」 (From Limited) *Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 *Demise, King of Armageddon 「終焉の王デミス」 *Destiny Hero - Malicious 「Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ(デステニーヒーロー)　ディアボリックガイ」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier|'Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier']] 「氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン」 (TCG; From Unlimited) *Honest 「オネスト」 *Judgment Dragon 「裁きの龍(ジャッジメント・ドラグーン)」 *Lonefire Blossom 「ローンファイア・ブロッサム」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Snipe Hunter|'Snipe Hunter']] 「スナイプ・ストーカー」 (From Limited) Spell Cards *Chain Strike 「連鎖爆撃」 *Gold Sarcophagus 「封印の黄金櫃」 *Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Mystical Space Typhoon|'Mystical Space Typhoon']] 「サイクロン」 (From Limited) Trap Cards *Bottomless Trap Hole 「奈落の落とし穴」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Magic Cylinder|'Magic Cylinder']] 「魔法の筒」 (From Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Ojama Trio|'Ojama Trio']] 「おジャマトリオ」 (From Limited) *Skill Drain 「スキルドレイン」 *Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 Unlimited 「制限解除」 *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Black Rose Dragon|'Black Rose Dragon']] 「ブラック・ローズ・ドラゴン」 (From Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Cyber Dragon|'Cyber Dragon']] 「サイバー・ドラゴン」 (From Semi-Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Goblin Zombie|'Goblin Zombie']] 「ゴブリンゾンビ」 (From Semi-Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Royal Decree|'Royal Decree']] 「王宮のお触れ」 (From Semi-Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:Treeborn Frog|'Treeborn Frog']] 「黄泉ガエル」 (From Semi-Limited) *[[w:c:YuGiOh:United We Stand|'United We Stand']] 「団結の力」 (From Semi-Limited) Category:Rules and Regulations